<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Be Heroes, When We Could Be InFAMOUS? (Hiatus/possible remake) by AidanTheCrab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068030">Why Be Heroes, When We Could Be InFAMOUS? (Hiatus/possible remake)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanTheCrab/pseuds/AidanTheCrab'>AidanTheCrab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>inFAMOUS: Second Son, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Eventual Smut, F/M, Izuku is a conduit, Izuku is one of the Rowe brothers, Multi, Polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanTheCrab/pseuds/AidanTheCrab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When an armoured truck transporting six conduits crash into the town of Salmon Bay, brothers Delsin and Izuku Rowe awake their latent conduit gene. Now armed with their new supernatural abilities, the two must take out Augustine and save all conduits from eternal imprisonment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Delsin Rowe &amp; Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Delsin Rowe &amp; Eugene Sims, Delsin Rowe &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Delsin Rowe &amp; Reggie Rowe, Delsin Rowe/Abigail "Fetch" Walker, Hagakure Tooru &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Hagakure Tooru/Midoriya Izuku, Komori Kinoko &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Komori Kinoko/Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Reggie Rowe, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Loud And Explosive Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know that once Reggie sees this you're dead, right Delsin?" asked a green haired man wearing a green checkered flannel, tan khakis, and a pair of boots.</p><p>"Oh please, Reg'll never find us out. We finish this up, get to that party at the longhouse, establish an alibi. We're a couple of goddamn criminal masterminds Izuku." Delsin Rowe chuckled. Delsin was wearing a denim vest over a black hoodie, which he also wore over a checkered flannel, a pair of blue jeans, and a red beanie.</p><p>"Come on dude, this has your handy work written all over it." Izuku Rowe joked at his brother's expense.</p><p>"And that break-in at the Maheswaran's shop has yours. Now give me a boost so I can finish the last little bit of his eyebrows." Delsin commanded.</p><p>Izuku sighed and lifted his brother up on his shoulders so he could finish his graffiti.</p><p>Delsin gave a whistle of approval before both he and his green haired brother were scared into hiding by a police siren.</p><p>"Shit!" Delsin cursed under his breath as a familiar truck pulled in front of the fish cannery.</p><p>"Well, looks like the fun police are here." Izuku said as he also recognized Reggie's truck.</p><p>"Calm down, as I said, let's get to the longhouse and act like we were there the entire time." Delsin reassured his brother, he then pulled open a skylight and hopped inside, Izuku followed close behind him.</p><p>Both of the brothers landed inside the cannery with a soft thud. They then began to move swiftly towards the back exit to escape Reggie, when Delsin accidentally kicked a can that had been laying on the ground.</p><p>"Who's there?" An elderly voice asked from behind a set of green double doors.</p><p>The doors swung open to reveal a small native woman with dark gray hair tied up in a bun, she wielded a stapler in her right hand.</p><p>"It's just us Betty." Delsin sighed.</p><p>"Betty, can you put the stapler down?" Izuku asked exasperatedly.</p><p>"What are you two doing here? Why aren't you at that big to-do at the longhouse?" Betty asked back as she lowered the stapler.</p><p>"We just weren't feeling very Akomish tonight." Delsin cooly answered.</p><p>"Were you two up to mischief again?" Betty asked in a rhetorical tone.</p><p>A pounding on the large doors of the fish cannery brought their attention off of their conversation "I know you're in there, so just….come on out now, or I'll call Betty and she'll be here in five minutes with the keys!" Reggie's muffled voice called through the doors.</p><p>The old Akomish woman turned back to the two brothers with a smirk "As I thought, mischief. Now, I have to get back to my office, I suspect I'm going to get a phone call soon. Take the back exit. And this is the-"</p><p>"Last time." Izuku and Delsin finished her sentence in unison.</p><p>Izuku and his brother rushed towards and out the door, into the bright afternoon sun.</p><p>"Race you there?" Delsin asked.</p><p>"You're on!" Izuku exclaimed, accepting his brother's challenge. Both contestants took off, jumping, climbing, and running down the sandy coast.</p><p>Izuku and Delsin were very similar: they were both athletic, had a knack for delinquency, could throw a mean right hook, and above all: were kind-hearted. Sure, you had to dig through a few layers of aloofness, and in Delsin's case, dumb one-liners, but the trait was there. </p><p>The reason that they were so similar was because after their parents died, and Reggie had gone out to try and provide for them, the two of them were forced to spend a lot of time together. So when Delsin wanted to get into parkour and freerunning, Izuku had no choice but to join him, and when Izuku wanted to try out boxing, Delsin had to do the same.</p><p>They weren't the same however, where Delsin was confident and sauve, Izuku was shy and quiet.</p><p>Both of them reached the longhouse at the same time, Delsin practically jumped over all of the steps and Izuku hauled himself over the railing.</p><p>They were both panting heavily, and rested themselves against the walls of the Akomish gathering place "Call it a draw?" Izuku asked.</p><p>"Sure, but I'm still gonna tell people I got here a millisecond before you." Delsin agreed as he opened the door, before he ran straight into a very angry looking man.</p><p>The man had short black hair, he was wearing a tan police jacket, as well as a flannel underneath, a light blue dress shirt below that, a pair of blue jeans, and he had a small pistol holstered on his hip. This man was Reggie Rowe, the eldest of the Rowe brothers, and the sheriff of Salmon Bay.</p><p>"Hey man, we've been looking forever for you. We should probably just get inside." Delsin tried to say but he was grabbed by Reggie.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for me to keep arresting my own brothers, over and over and over again?" He ranted as he grabbed Izuku as well.</p><p>"Maybe you should stop arresting us then." Delsin said, clearly miffed that he was being dragged off again.</p><p>"Do you think this is some kind of joke?! Misdemeanor vandalism. When are you gonna grow up?" He asked, Delsin simply rolled his eyes.</p><p>Reggie then turned his attention to Izuku "And you, theft, as well as breaking and entering. When are you gonna learn that just because we aren't as well off as everybody else, doesn't mean you can go around making life hell for everybody else? Is this how either of you want to leave your mark on this world? Do you think this would make our parents proud?" He yelled.</p><p>"Listen man there's a lot of scary shit out there, and while I'm out here trying to actually assert my talent, and cause-"</p><p>"'You’re trying to assert your talent',” he quoted, “I mean what the hell are you even talking about?! No, explain it to me; what big bad scary shit are you gonna save us from?"</p><p>"If you would listen to me I would explain it!"</p><p>"Really? Because I don't seem to get it!"</p><p>"Guys?" Izuku asked.</p><p>"What!?" Both of them yelled in unison.</p><p>"Truck" Izuku pointed at an armoured van that was swerving out of control. The truck crashed into a small red car, flipped on its side and caught aflame, as well as alighting some of the grass around it. The three brothers watched as five people in orange jumpsuits crawled out of the back of the van and began to run in the opposite direction that the truck had been heading.</p><p>"You two stay back, that thing's gonna blow. I'm going after them." Reggie called back to them as he ran off to chase the five escapees. </p><p>"Yeah, stay away from the potentially explosive vehicle." Delsin snarked as he ran towards the truck.</p><p>"Dude? Where are you going, Reggie told us to stay here." Izuku called out to him.</p><p>"There might be someone trapped in there, now come and help me!" Delsin explained, Izuku sighed and ran after him.</p><p>"Can anybody hear me?! I need some help over here." A southern voice called out from behind the van.</p><p>Delsin and Izuku rushed to find the source of the plea was a man trapped under two metal doors, smoke wafting off of his body. The man was almost bald, with only a little bit of a stubble on the top of his head, he had tattoos spanning up both of his forearms, and he was wearing an orange jumpsuit.</p><p>"Holy shit dude." Delsin said as he and Izuku lifted the doors off of the man.</p><p>"Oh, thanks boys, I thought I was gonna die there for a second." The southern man asked while Delsin pulled him to his feet.</p><p>"Delsin, are you alright over there?" Reggie called out as he returned.</p><p>"Aw cop." The unknown man punched Delsin across the face and put him into a chokehold.</p><p>Reggie's gun was immediately in his hands and aimed at the man "Hey, let him go! Let him go and keep your hands where I can see them!"</p><p>"I don't wanna hurt nobody man, I just wanna get gone before she gets here." The man pleaded. </p><p>"I SAID LET HIM GO, OR I WILL SHOOT YOU!" Izuku had never heard Reggie sound so desperate in his life.</p><p>The man held out his free hand towards the truck and the smoke billowing out of it began to get sucked into his arm "I said I don't wanna hurt nobody!" He exclaimed as he shot a blast of ash and cinders at Reggie and Izuku.</p><p>While the man was distracted, Delsin latched onto his hand, and almost immediately, the two were blasted apart.</p><p>Delsin hit the pavement and was clearly knocked unconscious while the bald man only stumbled back slightly, before his body turned into nothing but smoke and he somehow reappeared a good few meters away from them.</p><p>Both Reggie and Izuku rushed to their brothers' side, checking him over for any major injuries.</p><p>"Reggie, I'll stay here, you go after that asshole." Izuku commanded his brother, Reggie nodded and ran after the conduit.</p><p>As Izuku tried to wake Delsin, he noticed that smoke had begun to waft off him as well. Delsin groaned as he rolled off of his back and picked himself up from the road.</p><p>"Thank God you're not dead. Now come on, we gotta find Reggie." Izuku told Delsin as he ran after the oldest of the Rowe family.</p><p>Izuku had no idea what happened, one second Delsin was behind him, and then the next he was turning into smoke and teleporting all over the place.</p><p>"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Delsin cried out as he unwillingly dashed onto a cliff ledge.</p><p>It all happened so fast, he was almost at his brother when Delsin slipped and began to plummet off of the cliff towards the rocks below. Delsin was millimeters away from certain doom, when a loud blast of sound threw him back up to the solid ground.</p><p>Delsin landed on his feet to find that his brother was on the floor staring in shock at his own hands; they were surrounded by vibrations that were emanating a soft buzz.</p><p>"Delsin? I think I'm one of them." Izuku whispered.</p><p>"I know, I think I am too. But right now we need to focus on getting to Reg, after that we'll deal with whatever's happened to us." Delsin whispered back.</p><p>The path to Reggie had been blocked by several fallen trees, each one with no visible way around them. Delsin took a deep breath before his body was replaced by smoke and he reappeared on the other side. </p><p>"Woah, how did you do that?" Izuku asked.</p><p>"I don't know. I just thought about getting to the other side and it just sorta...happened." Delsin answered.</p><p>"Well now, how am I supposed to get over it?" Izuku asked again.</p><p>"Here, maybe if we both lift it you can try to slip underneath." Delsin said as he placed both of his hands on the underside of the tree and Izuku did the same. The two of them grunted with effort trying to lift the fallen log, when a loud screech blasted out from Izuku's palms and shattered the tree into nothing but tiny wood chips.</p><p>Delsin shielded his eyes and shouted in surprise. "What the hell was that man?!" He asked.</p><p>"I don't know but we can't dwell on it, we have to keep moving" Izuku told him</p><p>The two ran forward, doing the same to the next two trees as they had done to the first, eventually coming across Reggie trying to get the smoke conduit to surrender.</p><p>"THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING, SURRENDER NO-" Reggie was cut off when the man's hands began to become surrounded in vortexes of smoke, the smoke disbursed into  an explosive and blasted a car onto the sheriff's leg, the man then proceeded to run away.</p><p>Delsin smoke dashed towards his older brother and attempted to pull him out from under the car.</p><p>"Delsin? How the hell did you do that?" Reggie asked.</p><p>"We gotta get that thing off of you." Delsin said desperately.</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I HAVE TO GET YOU OUT!" Delsin cried out.</p><p>"Alright, Delsin you pull me out while Izuku lifts the car off of me." Reggie told the two of them.</p><p>Delsin took Reggie's hands in his own while Izuku put his hands under the toppled car. Izuku's palms once again began to be surrounded by vibrations and a deep pulse of sound sent the car up and back, above the three Rowe brothers.</p><p>"Reggie, I'm one of them man, we both are!" Delsin yelled out in distress.</p><p>"No, you're my brother, both of you. We're gonna fix this, I need you two. The tribe needs you two," Reggie countered, and stuck out his arm to pull Delsin to his feet.</p><p>"Alright, alright." Delsin took his brother's hand and was brought upright.</p><p>"I don't want either of you to use those…powers. I don't want either of you to think this is a good thing." Reggie told them as they jogged over to the fish cannery.</p><p>"Neither of us would've even been able to get to you if we hadn't-" Delsin tried to argue, before he was cut off by the eldest Rowe.</p><p>"Look, just… promise me you won't use them?" Reggie asked.</p><p>"Yeah, promise." Delsin and Izuku said in unison.</p><p>"Sheriff, we can't get inside, the machines busted" a local Akomish man called out as the three of them reached the cannery.</p><p>"I think Betty is still inside." Another Akomish woman commented.</p><p>"The lock is melted" Delsin noticed.</p><p>"Then how did that Bio-terrorist get through?" Reggie asked.</p><p>"I think he ran through." Delsin answered.</p><p>"You can do that?" Reggie question.</p><p>"Only one way to find out." Delsin then proceeded to smoke dash through the gate.</p><p>"Delsin is a Bio-terrorist!" The crowd screamed as they ran away from the cannery.</p><p>"No, he's not a- ugh. Delsin, be careful in there we have no idea what those freaks are capable of!" Reggie yelled out in warning, and ran off to go control the panicking tribe.</p><p>"Right, 'freaks’." Delsin scowled. He dashed into a vent and was thrown into the air on the other side.</p><p>"Delsin, wait up!" Izuku called out, he took a few paces back from the cannery, before he ran forward and was tossed a floor above Delsin by a loud sonic boom that came from the bottom of his feet.</p><p>Delsin smoke dashed into the same vent, but this time, instead of being sucked in, he was shot into the air and fell through a broken skylight into the cannery, Izuku dropped down next to him moments later.</p><p>"I'm tryin' to help you, lady!"</p><p>"Stay away from me!"</p><p>The unknown man and Betty's voices respectively rang out from behind a hallway that had been blocked off by flaming timbers.</p><p>"We're comin' Betty." Delsin yelled as he attempted to smoke dash through the timbers, only to be forced back.</p><p>"I think we're gonna need to break that thing apart," Izuku told his conduit brother.</p><p>"But I only know how to do the whole dash thing. How am I supposed to break through those things?" Delsin asked.</p><p>"Find something to break it with," Izuku answered.</p><p>Delsin paused in thought and began to look around the room that they were currently trapped in before his eyes landed on a long black chain laying idly on a table. Delsin smirked as he grabbed the chain and slashed at the timbers with it, breaking them apart.</p><p>"Oh yeah, this'll work just fine," Delsin smirked.</p><p>Izuku stepped up to the next blockade, his hand began to vibrate and he punched the timbers down with a blast of noise. The two of them nodded to each other before they broke down the final barrier together, bursting into the room where Betty and the enemy conduit were.</p><p>"I'm tryin' to get you out of here!" The man tried to reason with the elderly Akomish woman before he noticed that Delsin and Izuku had now appeared in the room "I-I didn't know anybody was in here man, I was just tryin' to create a diversion."</p><p>"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" Delsin yelled as he held up a smoking fist, shocking both Betty and the man.</p><p>"You're a conduit?" The southern man's voice was confused.</p><p>"Delsin? Izuku?" Betty questioned as she noticed Izuku's still vibrating hand.</p><p>"Betty we'll explain everything later but right now you need to leave us to deal with this guy." Izuku commanded.</p><p>"I'm gon' then." The southern man shouted as he dashed off.</p><p>"No, not until you fix this!" Delsin shouted. Izuku made a throwing motion and a strong pulse of sound tripped the man and he got tackled by Delsin smoke dashing into him.</p><p>Delsin pinned him and both of their faces went blank for a few seconds before Delsin fell off of the man and groaned.</p><p>"I saw you….pokin' around inside my head." The man said.</p><p>"That was me? I thought that was you." Delsin whispered.</p><p>"You saw it right? You saw Curden Cay, if she catches you that's where you're going." The man warned before he disappeared through a door.</p><p>"What happened?" Izuku asked as he picked up his brother.</p><p>"I think I went through his memories or something." The sound conduit replied.</p><p>"Did you learn anything about him?" The sound manipulator asked.</p><p>"His name is Hank Daughtry, and he's not leaving this factory without fixing me." Delsin seethed.</p><p>"Chase him out front, I'll cut him off." Izuku said, Delsin nodded and ran through the door that Hank had escaped through.</p><p>Izuku moved swiftly back to the room that the two brothers had entered in and used a shockwave to shoot himself back of the broken window and began to stealthy walk across the roof to the front entrance of the cannery.</p><p>He was about to drop down to the ground when he noticed a big armoured van parked in front of the cannery with the words; D.U.P. painted in white on the side. As well as a couple of men in yellow and black armoured uniforms with the same words printed on the back, all of them were armed. These men were also blocking Betty from the cannery Betty while she shouted protests.</p><p>"Who are you people!?" She yelled at the armed agents.</p><p>"We, madam, are the Department of Unified Protection. We specialize in tracking and locking up Bio-terrorists, six of which happened to crash here." A female voice spoke.</p><p>A red-headed woman stepped out from the back of the truck, her face was old and wrinkled, she wore a blue waistcoat under a black leather trench coat, blue leggings, black leather boots, and a hearing aid in each of her ears, she also had a silver necklace around her neck.</p><p>There were noises that came from inside the cannery and Hank smoke dashed outside, he was on his knees as soon he saw the red-headed woman.</p><p>Delsin stepped out of the cannery and Hank's legs began to get sealed in concrete that appeared from thin air. "Listen just let me go, just let me walk away, ain't nobody gotta know about this." The concrete kept spreading "WAIT A MINUTE, JUST STOP, LET'S TALK ABOUT THIS!" His pleas were silenced as he became completely encapsulated in concrete.</p><p>"Oh Henry… I am so very disappointed in you," the woman condescendingly told the mass of concrete.</p><p>Delsin stared in shock before he clapped his hands and tried to defuse the tense situation "Well we got 'em, right. I, uh, flushed that mean old conduit for you. Great job everybody, especially you guys."</p><p>"Bio-terrorist," The woman's correction made Delsin and Izuku cringe from their spots "Henry Daughtry was a Bio-terrorist, conduit is a word used by traitors who sympathize with their cause, you're not a traitor…are you?"</p><p>"I, uh, try not to be." Delsin lamely said as he crossed his arms and smirked.</p><p>Izuku resisted the urge to face-palm and silently prayed from his rooftop hiding place 'Come on little brother, turn this around.'</p><p>"You seem nervous." The woman commented.</p><p>"What? No, I'm not nervous." Delsin's confidence was poorly constructed and wavering.</p><p>She scoffed and spoke again "It's been my experience that there are only two reasons for people to be nervous; either they're cowards, or they have something to hide."</p><p>"Well you know I also get nervous around pretty girls." Delsin sarcastically said.</p><p>"You were in there with that Bio-terrorist for some time, did he share anything with you?" The red-head asked.</p><p>"Um, share?" Delsin asked back innocently.</p><p>"Did he say anything to you? Share any of his ramblings about conspiracies?" The female conduit clarified.</p><p>Oh, um, no he didn't…. He didn't share anything." Delsin answered.</p><p>The woman gave an unsettling smile before she spoke again "Good, that's good to hear. You see we are in a life and death war with these Bio-terrorists and it is my job to ensure that we win that war."</p><p>"Well that's funny because, aren't you a Bio-terrorist too?" Delsin asked. </p><p>All was silent before concrete spikes began to shoot out from the ground, forcing Delsin to take a few steps back "Okay, okay, okay." He yielded.</p><p>"Yes, I am, and it is clear to me now that you are not a coward, which means there's something you're not telling me." She snapped her fingers and the armoured goons stepped forward.</p><p>"Woah what are you...what are you doing? Hey you can't do this, are you crazy, I've got rights!" Delsin yelled out.</p><p>"And I have the legal authority to suspend those rights whenever I feel necessary. Like now for instance. Now I will ask you again, what happened in there?" She asked once again.</p><p>"And I will tell you again, noth- ARGH!" Delsin let out a cry of pain as a shard of concrete jutted out from his left leg and he was sent kneeling to the ground.</p><p>"DELSIN!" Izuku could no longer hold in his anger, as soon as the red-headed bitch stabbed his brother he saw red.</p><p>Izuku jumped off of the roof with a burning rage in his eyes. He had planned to hit the ground in front of the woman and hit her with a base boosted haymaker, but instead his arm was used as a pin cushion as thousands of tiny concrete shards imbedded into his arm and he hit the ground like a brick.</p><p>"Now where have you been hiding? Maybe you know what happened in there," she asked, as more pieces of concrete burrowed into his legs.</p><p>"Maybe I know what happened!" Betty screamed as she rushed past the D.U.P. thugs.</p><p>"No, Betty don't! GAH!" Delsin cried out again as more spikes shot out from his legs.</p><p>The woman chuckled as she stared at the two young men writhing in pain "I'm told that hurts."</p><p>Izuku bit back a scream and stared at the woman who had threatened his family with hate and fury "Even if anything did happen, I wouldn't tell an totalitarian BITCH like you about it! Akomish. Take care. Of their own." Izuku seethed out the Akomish motto to the concrete conduit.</p><p>The woman gave an unimpressed laugh "Really? Still nothing? Well since neither of you will talk I guess I'll just go have a chat with that nice old lady over there. But I should warn you, concrete is especially hard on brittle bones, and if she doesn't talk, I'll just move on to the next one, and the next, until I find someone who does. So do you two have something you want to tell me, or do you prefer that I move onto your friends here?" She rambler, looking expectantly at the two brothers.</p><p>Delsin sat still, taking in deep, shaky breaths before he whispered: "I'm a conduit."</p><p>"What?" The woman asked.</p><p>"I said, I'm a conduit alright? I caught it a second ago from that guy." Delsin explained while pointing at Hank's concrete tomb.</p><p>"Oh you caught it, very funny." The anger in the woman's voice was clear and Delsin once again screamed as he was pierced with more concrete.</p><p>Izuku reached out towards the woman's boot, mustering all of his strength to prepare to yank her foot out from under her, but two large concrete spikes shot out at his shoulder blades and pinned him to the floor.</p><p>The last thing both boys saw and heard before blacking out was Betty having a concrete spike shoot out from her frail legs, and her cries as she fell to the floor.</p><p>However, both boys had a vision in their sleep. For Izuku; it was of two symmetrical boxers standing back to back, one was light blue in color and the other a deep red, in a flash the blue boxer grew slightly taller. For Delsin; it was that of a two headed bird, the heads were facing apart from each other, one side was light blue and the other was deep red, the bird then became the smallest bit tilted with the blue side being on top now. A single word echoed through both of their heads: 'Protector'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. One Week Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku groaned as he sat up in his hospital bed, his body felt like it was attached to twenty cinder blocks. Feeling up and down his own body, he noticed a surprising lack of concrete shards sticking out of his flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another groan pulled his attention to his left as Izuku watched Delsin push himself up off of his bed as well, also concrete spike free.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You okay Delsin?" Izuku asked his conduit sibling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin began to pat both hands against his chest with a disgruntled look on his face, "Well I think that my stomach is where my lungs are supposed to be, but other than that I feel fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku snickered and took his brother's hand in his own, using one another to get themselves to their feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" Delsin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The longhouse. I think," Izuku answered, the longhouse looked completely different, cluttered with hospital equipment and teeming with the sounds of steady heart rate monitors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Betty!" The two conduits said in unison to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two began to walk through the lodge, narrowly dodging a shoe that had been thrown at the TV in an attempt to turn it off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long were we out?" Delsin questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough time for that red-headed bitch to do this," Izuku whispered as he stared at a silhouette of an Akomish man with his leg suspended in the air, with what Izuku could assume was concrete jutting out from the elevated appendage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two rounded a corner and came across a wall of x-rays, all showing parts of the human body covered in concrete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god. How could someone do this? How many people did she hurt?" Delsin frantically asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All because I couldn't stop her," Izuku's face was mortified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All because </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> couldn't stop her," Delsin amended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two kept walking through the longhouse, before they finally found Betty, laying in a bed with her concrete encased leg propped up on a pillow, surrounded by all manner of cards and flowers and with a big banner hanging above her that read: Get Well Soon, Betty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are awake." Betty happily whispered as she saw the two young men approaching her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did Augustine do this to you?" Delsin had managed to hear the name of the woman that had caused all of this chaos before the shoe had hit the power button on the TV.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. But did you think I was gonna rat you out to that ornery trot?" Betty grabbed Delsin by the hand and had him sit on the edge of the bed, while Izuku stood at the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, at the time it seemed like all the cool kids were getting their legs pierced," Betty attempted to joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that means that everyone here-" Izuku was cut off by Betty smacking his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're Akomish, we protect our own. Nobody blames you for what happened here, and you shouldn't either," Betty said, earning a scoff from Delsin, and a guilty look from Izuku, "Hey, you can't be ashamed of what you are. You can't help it, you were born that way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All that matters is that I'm one of them now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>we're </span>
  </em>
  <span>one of them now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither of you are one of those...beady-eyed bio-terrorists who go around killing people just for the fun of it. You are both good boys, you just so happened to have a bit of smoke and sound coming out of your fingers," Betty reassured, but to no avail as both Delsin and Izuku moved away a little bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whole reason that we're in this mess is because I've got smoke/sound coming out of my fingers," Delsin and Izuku, respectively, mumbled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you two are gonna be such buzzkills, then I'm gonna have to get some more sleep, so that I can get better. And I can rest now, because you're back on your feet," Betty said before she passed out against her pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin and Izuku sat still for a moment, before Delsin leaned over and placed a kiss on Betty's head, "We're gonna fix this, I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't even half a minute later that the two were roped into a hug from Reggie, who had burst into the lodge just as they were about to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damnit, I thought I had lost you two for a second!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh, it's gonna take a bit more than a little concrete in the legs to keep us down," Delsin said as he tossed Izuku his boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie eyed them both suspiciously, "Well, I'm glad to see that fast healing seems to be a part of your new…thing. Speaking of which, the craziness with the hands, is that gone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I don't know man, there's no smoking in the longhouse, remember?" Delsin joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, what about you Izuku?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Probably not, but I wouldn't want to test it in here. It'd be rude to the people trying to make their recovery," Izuku answered as he hauled his boots on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Recovery? Hey, guys, these people aren't getting any better, they're dying," Reggie told them with a sad look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that," Delsin somewhat angrily stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't, but the doctors who came in here while you were out do. They said that the only way those shards are coming back out is the same way they came in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! But that was Augustine and her concrete power!" Izuku ranted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Reggie nodded depressingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then screw it," Delsin slammed the cabinet that had held their shoes and his vest shut, "Looks like the three of us are heading down to Seattle and we're gonna go get her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah, woah, woah, woah, wait, what? Do you think that you can just charm her into coming back here with us? Look I know you took a bump to the head but you two didn't exactly hit it off last time you met." Reggie tried to talk Delsin down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reggie, this is our fault, we made this happen and now we have to go fix it," Izuku stated simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, damnit, you two just got back on your feet, look I know you want to help but the doctors have already said that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That the only way they're coming back out is with the same power I get it!" Delsin finished for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Izuku's head, "Which means; we don't actually need that wrinkly hag, we just need her power," he devilishly grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin grinned right back as he realized what Izuku meant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, now you've lost me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a goddamn power sponge, remember? If I got smoke, why can't I get concrete?" Delsin laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but what if smoke was just a fluke? Huh? Think about it, you'd have to go through like, a thousand D.U.P. guys just to get to her," Reggie countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like fun," Izuku grinned as he cracked his knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is why you got suspended so many times," Reggie groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll explain everything in the truck," Delsin said before running out of the longhouse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What truck? You don't have a truck, I have a- Oh it's my truck," Reggie groaned once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed it is big brother," Izuku laughed as he followed the copy conduit out the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright I've got this all figured out," Delsin said, the three brothers were driving down the road in Reggie's truck, Reggie in the driver's seat, Delsin in the passenger's and Izuku in the bed of the truck, leaning through the window, "We'll hit up the town, I'll load up on the all the you can eat conduit buffet, we'll swing by the space  needle, always wanted to see it, and then we're back home to save some lives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you do realize that when we 'hit up the town' it's probably gonna hit back," Reggie told the youngest Rowe brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that even mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He means that once we get there, the citizens of Seattle are not exactly gonna roll out the red carpet for us, they already have a handful of conduits there, so I doubt that they'd welcome anymore," Izuku explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we're gonna be different, man. We're gonna be out there helping people," Delsin argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't change the fact that some of these people have had their lives ruined by bio-terrorists," Reggie argued back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is a pre-programmed mindset dude, just because a few of us are bad doesn't mean that all of us are-" the copy conduit stopped halfway through his sentence as he saw the giant concrete roadblock, with the word D.U.P. painted on the side in big yellow letters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds of gawking at the huge roadblock, Delsin regained his composure and opened up the passenger door, "Looks like we're walking."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The oldest Rowe brother groaned as he let his head fall on the car horn, before he too got out of the car. Izuku hopping out of the bed of the truck right behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the three progressed towards Seattle, their path was littered with dead trees and toppled cars. Eventually coming across a large broken metal box, a bright teal glow wafting off of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hell is that thing?" Reggie questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," Delsin admitted as he walked closer to it, his hand reaching out to touch it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delsin, don't touch it! That thing could be radioactive for all we know!" Izuku shouted, but it was too late. Delsin's hand made contact with the machine and the light began to circle around his arms, and lift him into the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin fell back to the ground, landing on his feet as smoke exploded from his hands and forearms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What just happened?" Reggie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...think I got a new power," Delsin chuckled, the three heard a buzzing noise and saw a small black and yellow drone hovering above them, "Let's test it out," his raised his open palm and aimed it at the drone, a bullet made of smoke flew from his hand and blasted the drone down to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin smiled to himself as he gazed at his smokey hands, "I could definitely get used to this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey look, there's another one," Izuku pointed out, his brother taking off and repeating the process that had given him the first ability.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got it out of your system? I can hear some people yelling for help up ahead," Reggie said before taking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku and Delsin shrugged to each other, before following him over to a long blue bus with a few silver crates on top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the matter?" Izuku asked as he watched Reggie walk off the bus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This bus was meant to bring medical supplies into the city, but they got cut off by these concrete things," Reggie explained when pointing at human sized slabs of concrete sticking up from the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like we're gonna have to clear them out," Delsin said as he tore one of them apart with a stronger blast of smoke. Izuku placed his hand against another one and shattered it with a pulse of noise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two made their way through the concrete slabs, before jogging over to the bus to see that the door was closed and Reggie was sitting in the driver's seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin pounded on the door but Reggie wouldn't open it, instead opting to pull out his phone and call Delsin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey man, what the hell, open the doors," Delsin said into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound conduit watched as the two argued back and forth about something that he couldn't hear, with Delsin occasionally pounding on the door, and Reggie seemingly yelling at one of the people on the bus, before Delsin hung up the phone with a bitter 'whatever'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that all about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently the people on that bus saw us using our powers and got scared of us, didn't want us on the bus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I guess that's par the course now, they don't see us as human so we should probably get used to being treated like animals," Izuku depressingly sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're gonna fix that real soon. Now come on, the bridge leading to Seattle should be right through this tunnel," the copy conduit huffed before running off, with Izuku quickly following behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two conduits were in a dimly lit tunnel, one that was littered with abandoned cars, when they heard a car alarm blaring loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, everything ok over there?" Delsin yelled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, a bio-terrorist! It's one of those freaks!" A masked man yelled, before pulling a pistol and firing at the conduit brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, don't-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin's attempt to stop the man was silenced as five bullets entered into his chest, and his body fell backwards to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku yelled out for his brother, his powers inadvertently increasing the volume of the scream ten times over, coupled with the echo of the tunnel, the car jacker's ear-drums began to burst one by one, causing them to fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit," Delsin breathed out from behind him, Izuku let out a quiet 'sweet Jesus' before giving his brother a light shove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm really glad that we have this whole fast healing thing," Izuku lamented.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, but, is it just me or do you feel this weird hollowness inside of you?" Delsin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think now's a good time for a therapy session."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that kind of hollowness idiot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now that you mention it, yeah, I kinda do," Izuku admitted. Suddenly, one of the car jackers groaned and attempted to push himself to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I got this one," Delsin outstretched his palm, but no smoke came out. Delsin stared at his hand, confused, and thrusted it out a few times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Izuku sighed, copying Delsin's hand motions, "This is quite unfortunate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Reggie was right! This was all just some random fluke!" Delsin yelled out angrily, his fist aiming to collide with a car that had been flipped, smoke billowing from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Delsin's fist could make contact, the smoke from the car began to get sucked into his body. Delsin laughed psychotically as the smoke then began to waft off of his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car jacker was on his hands and knees now and tried to reach for a discarded pistols, the copy conduit fired a shot of smoke at the man, knocking him out for good, before laughing to himself more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck yeah! Reggie was wrong!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gee, I wonder how many times you've said that in your life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well at least I know I still have my powers," Delsin sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you have yours then I should have mine still, so where the hell are they?" The two then finally heard the music that had been playing from an abandoned car nearby, "Let me try something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stuck his hand into the open window of the car and outstretched his palm towards the stereo. Before long, the machine began to glitch out, then went dead silent, and the familiar buzzing sound returned to Izuku's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get it," Izuku whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You get what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our conduit powers need ammo to work, your body doesn't produce the smoke you use, my body doesn't produce the sound I use, we draw it in from our environment. Guess it's a good thing that we're going to a city like Seattle then," Izuku explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden sounds of loud explosions from the other side of the tunnel pulled the conduits attention, but their eyes widened as they realized:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bridge!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two took off running through the tunnel, almost falling off of the broken edge of the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two turned their attention to the Seattle skyline, watching as helicopters flew towards it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" Delsin yelled out while staring at the destroyed bridge "How the hell are we supposed to get across that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The copy conduit stumbled slightly as he felt the ground rumble due to the powerful sound wave that Izuku had used to throw himself over the gap, and safely onto the other platform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin tried to use his smoke dash to get across, but ultimately came up short and fell to the collapsed part of the bridge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Delsin, look behind you!" Izuku exclaimed as he pointed at another one of the large glowing machines. Delsin quickly reached out and touched it, being lifted into the air for a few seconds and dropped, he quickly scrambled on to of an abandoned car, and smoke gathered around both him and the car, before he was shot up next to Izuku in an explosion of ash and cinders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they came across another roadblock, not only was a part of the bridge lowered, but there was also a large gap between the end of the bridge and the platform that they were on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku had to use two blasts of sound to get up, but got up all the same. Delsin not so much, having to get another power in order to cross.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please be something useful," Delsin prayed, before pressing his hand against the machine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You good down there?" Izuku called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll be up in a second," the part of the bridge he was on began to rumble and tilt, "I'm not good! I'm not good! I'm not good!" Delsin yelled as he threw himself on to a nearby car and flung himself into the air, then using a constant stream of smoke from his hands to propel himself to safety next to Izuku, who was currently staring at his older brother hanging from the ledge of a nearby pier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess he's glad he's got that good pitching arm," Delsin joked, before smoke dashing in front of his dangling brother, who responded to his appearance with a demand of help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the hell did you even get like that?" Izuku questioned as he helped the eldest to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a long story," Reggie replied, "I see that the both of you are getting the hang of your new... symptoms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the only downside is...nope, can't think of a downside, these powers are pretty cool," Delsin laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No downside, huh? What about those heavily armed guys that want to hurt you now?" Reggie rhetorically asked as he pointed at a D.U.P. checkpoint, to which he was answered with silence, "Yeah, now for all we know we may be able to sneak you guys past there without a conflict-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin spoke up before Reggie could finish, "Are you kidding me, I mean did you see what I did on that bridge? We can take these guys!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I did. Look, let's just see if we can sneak you past their checkpoints, it'll make getting around the city a lot easier," Reggie said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, fine. We'll do it your way, all subtle," Delsin grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, can you both promise me that you'll play it cool?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I am arguably the most calm out of all of us," Izuku interrupted indignantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin scoffed, "Tell that to the guy you beat with a fishing pole."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These D.U.P. guys may not have enough power as... natural bio-terrorists do, but the government still infused them with enough power to do some damage, so be careful," Reggie continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that puts an end to any fun we were gonna have on this trip," Delsin griped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long did you say we were out again?" Izuku asked, slowly spinning as he walked to fully gaze at the checkpoint in its entirety.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One. Week," Reggie answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddamn, do these assholes ever sleep?" Izuku questioned, bewildered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once we get in the city, I'll contact a few of my buddie on the force, so I'll need you two to lay low. You can lay low right?" Reggie sarcastically asked, before stepping up to a finger scanner that would determine if whoever was using it had the conduit gene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie made it through no problem, the screen above their heads clearing him with a green checkmark. However, when Delsin placed his finger to the scanner, an alarm blaring and an automated voice warning the Delsin was a conduit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin chuckled as he turned to the D.U.P. agents that began to swarm him, "Best of three?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nearest D.U.P. was quickly flung against the ground by a flying drop kick from Izuku, followed by an opened palm punch, with the added force of a sound blast, to the chest of another one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin smiled as he smoke dashed into another D.U.P. soldier, using his chain to wrap around his neck and throw him to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final soldier kept his gun trained on the two conduits, forcing the two brothers to stay completely still with no way to subdue him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BANG!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The D.U.P. agent screamed out in pain with a bullet wound in his shoulder from Reggie's gun, joining his brothers in arms on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," Izuku panted out as he turned back to his two brothers, "Welcome to Seattle."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welcome back to the shack of depravity friends, next story on the upload schedule is Eridium. That's it for now, peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fuck the D.U.P.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Man, this city is like a freaking prison," Delsin solemnly stated as he stared at the people trapped in cages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Conduit brothers were currently inside of a D.U.P. checkpoint, observing from an empty watchtower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All across the checkpoint were cages made out of bright yellow wire, and they were filled to the brim with Seattle citizens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All these people locked away, and for what?" Izuku rhetorically asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin suddenly slapped Izuku's arm to grab his attention, "I've got an idea; let's bust 'em all out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you crazy? This is obviously awful but we don't want to make our presence here too big, we need to stay out of the D.U.P.'s sight so you can grab more powers in peace.Besides the plan was to find a way to sneak through, not charge past like a couple of madmen" Izuku argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, but think about how doing this could impact our public image," Delsin explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't I just explain to you why we don't want to have a public image?" Izuku asked ludicrously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you did, but almost everyone in this city thinks all the Conduits are evil, it would be nice to change that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku averted his gaze for a few seconds, before he let out a sigh of discontent, "All right, let's free us some prisoners."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell yeah!" Delsin cheered, not realizing that he had blown their cover until a large shard of concrete whizzed past his face and left a shallow slice on his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You distract them, I'll work on freeing the prisoners." The two of them split off, Delsin attacking the D.U.P. agents while Izuku busted the cages open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome!" Izuku yelled after the final batch of prisoners.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku, you alright over there!" Delsin called out from behind a stack of crates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I just- Woah," Izuku breathed out as he saw all of the unconscious dups laying around the smoke conduit, "You really cleaned up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I can feel myself getting stronger each second," Delsin stared at his hands, which began to smoke in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A groan caught their attention. They turned their heads just in time to see a D.U.P. agent attempting to push himself to his feet.He failed, his arms giving way and he fell back on his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like you left one awake," Izuku said as he grabbed the dup by the scruff of his neck and propped him up against a truck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The agent tried to say something, but Delsin shushed him and placed a finger against his clothed lips, "Don't worry, we're not gonna hurt you. We're just gonna...ok I lied, we're gonna hurt you a whole lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku noticed a large trailer out of the corner of his eye, black and yellow in color, with bright blue glowing panels decorating it. The trailer was rectangular in shape, except for a small part where it thinned out, four pegs stuck out from the thinner part to make it easier to transport, and it had three wheels packed closely together on each side near the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, what's that thing?" Izuku asked, gesturing to the large black trailer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bite me, freak," the D.U.P. agent spat out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we need to give him some encouragement, don't you brother?" Delsin looked at Izuku with a sly smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound conduit wrapped his hand around the already injured man's right shin, he focused his power and used a powerful frequency to shatter the bone, "Feel like telling us now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok, it's our mobile command center, there are a couple more of them scattered around Seattle, they help us keep control of the city better," the dup cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, I'll call you an ambulance once we get far enough away," Izuku stood back up and faced his brother, "Shall we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin nodded "Let's smash that thing to pieces."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's phone suddenly began to buzz with a call, he answered it and was met with a frantic Reggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You two need to get out of there, I'm getting word of a heavily armed vehicle heading to where you guys are!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reggie yelled from the other end of the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax man, whatever it is we can hand-" the gate of the checkpoint was broken open by a large black van that was driving full speed towards Delsin and Izuku.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll call you back!" Izuku yelled into the phone as he tackled his brother out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truck screeched to a halt a few feet away from the Conduits, several D.U.P. agents hopped out of the back and took aim at Izuku and Delsin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that they were surrounded, the brothers reluctantly raised their hands. The dups got closer, and Izuku let loose the feral grin he had been holding back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku slammed his palms together and a wide wave of sound flew forward and blasted them all backward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've gotta teach me how to do that," Delsin said, mouth agape in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Later," Izuku chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without warning, a second truck pulled into the compound and parked in front of the brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got this," Delsin crouched down and held out his hand close to the ground, smoke began to pour out of his closed fist, and Izuku could tell that he was straining against something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin opened up his palm and a missile of cinders flew out, crashing into the truck and sending it flying back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When the hell did you learn to do that?!" Izuku asked, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, when you were going to scout this place out, I found one of those core relay things, and then got cornered by the D.U.P, that's when I learned to do that." Delsin panted, clearly tired from the attack he pulled off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to get running, I have a feeling that we're not gonna get a break from these guys," Izuku said. The two of them narrowly escaped before a third and fourth truck pulled into the compound, leaving the Mobile Command Center behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're not gonna get anywhere in this city with the D.U.P. breathing down our necks," Delsin groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The service access door opened up and Reggie walked through, "I can help with that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, we didn't tell you where we were, how did you find us?" Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few years back I hid a bug behind both of your cases, helps me figure out where you two are being hooligans," Reggie held up his phone, revealing an app with a green compass on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you track us?!" Delsin yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you blame me? You two are horrible," Reggie said, "But anyway, I was able to gather some Intel on the D.U.P. and that Mobile Command Center thing out guys found only helps them keep control of certain areas, and there's a much more powerful version of them called the central communications network, Destroy that, and you'll be able to roam the city all you want, as long as you're sneaky about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Mr. Stalker, any idea where it is?" Delsin questioned, still clearly miffed about the tracking app.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you said you wanted to visit it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin's eyes went wide, "No way, Space Needle?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Space Needle," Reggie nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is so not how it looks on the internet," Izuku deadpanned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Space Needle was covered toe-to-tip with surveillance equipment, and a flag bearing the D.U.P. insignia flew overhead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Elevator's down, you two will have to get up there the old fashioned way," Reggie said as he approached them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you seriously expect us to climb that thing? There's no wa-" Delsin cut himself off as a pair of arms wrapped around his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya later, Reg," Izuku's face was plastered with a malicious grin and he fired him and his brother upwards with a strong pulse of sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin broke out of the sound conduits grasp the minute they landed, immediately dry-heaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you're fine," Izuku chided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps pounding against metal hit his ears, the conduits dove behind a couple of crates to avoid the hail of gunfire that soon followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku!" Delsin shouted over the gunfire, "I see another one of those core relays, cover me while I get to it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood up from behind the crates and opened fire, rapidly firing weak sound blasts from each one of his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku could see Delsin getting his new power, he crouched close to the ground, before his body took the form of three balls of smoke that rocketed upwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once high enough, the smoke balls recombined, leaving Delsin free-falling in the air for a few seconds before he sent himself hurtling towards the ground faster and faster using the smoke coming from his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a single dup was left standing when Delsin came back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough of your tomfoolery!" A snooty voice yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A bald man wearing a black trenchcoat walked out of a room built onto the center of the Space Needle, large shards of concrete floating around his torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Might wanna cover your ears," Izuku smirked, Delsin wisely did as he was told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sucking in a deep breath that echoed through a three block radius, Izuku braced himself before letting loose a supersonic scream, shattering the concrete around the bald man and forcing him to the ground, blood spurted from his ears and he passed out from the pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God I hate your powers," Delsin groaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! You just said you wanted them, like, an hour ago," Izuku said, slightly offended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and now I realized just how loud you are. Plus, there are only so many of those core relay things in this city, I gotta be careful choosing the abilities I want to take on Augustine," Delsin retorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of Augustine, are you sure you can't just steal her power from these guys, they have concrete don't they?" Izuku asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, I don't know," Delsin crouched over the bald man and grabbed his limp hand, only to be met with the usual reaction to grabbing a stranger's hand, an awkward silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like I thought then," Delsin frowned as he stood up, "I think I can only steal powers from prime conduits, people who were born last Ike us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we can't avoid a confrontation with Augustine then?" Izuku asked pathetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like it, but let's just focus on allowing ourselves to move around the city freely," Delsin walked over to the door and it slid open for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dark, the only source of light being the several computers inside. A monitor on the back wall showed footage of the city, almost every inch of Seattle could be observed right here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two got to work right away, bashing the servers in, shooting at the monitors, and just making a general mess of the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting caught up on all the excitement, Izuku didn't even notice that Delsin was gone until he had completely wrecked the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku found his brother outside, staring up at the flag that the D.U.P. had stung up. The bird on the flag now resided in a cage of purple spray paint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you even get that thing?" Izuku asked, gesturing to the silver can in Delsin's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Continuity," Delsin answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku simply shrugged in response "Well I just admit, this is one of your finest works."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Delsin smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>The two nodded at each, their two collective braincells communicating the same sentence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck the D.U.P!" they yelled in unison.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello lovely readers, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I spent about a day or two writing Fetch's chapter because I forgot about the Space Needle, and this was what I could get with my writing schedule getting thrown off. </p><p>I've been taking a few artistic liberties with a few of the story elements, the flag, the central communications network, the whole tracking device joke, and I'm sorry if that annoys you, but I was trying to make this chapter slightly more comedy based. </p><p>That's it for now, thank you so much for reading, peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Game of Fetch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a few hours since the Rowe brothers arrived in Seattle, and they were already on the tail of a conduit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All over the rainy city, charred corpses were being strung about in alleyways, strange pink graffiti burned into the ground around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, at least it looks pretty," Izuku said as he looked at the most recent victim. The guy was suspended on a fountain, wisps of neon light surrounding his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've got a hit on the guy's face; he's some kind of a drug dealer, rap sheet a mile long. We should look for a stash, see if we can find anything about why he was chosen," Reggie suggested, closing the portable laptop he was carrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think I found it," Delsin called out from a few feet away. A blue duffle bag lay at his feet, and he attempted to pick it up, only for it to be blown to bits by a neon laser, causing Delsin to fall on his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delsin! Are you alright?" Reggie frantically asked as he pulled the smoke conduit to his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine. Whatever that was, it came from inside the billboard." Delsin turned into smoke and allowed himself to be sucked up into a vent, while Izuku used a pulse of sound to launch himself towards it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A blur of bright pink jumped down from the billboard and jumped to the building across from it, which is where they began to fire beams of light at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! What's your deal?!" Delsin yelled as a lazer grazed his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how close the two got, the blur still managed to slip through their fingers, and it wasn't long before the neon speedster was gone entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, screw your sound power Izuku, I want that!" Delsin giddily exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not that cool," Izuku grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone began to buzz in his pocket, and once he picked it up, Reggie's voice rang out, "Hey, you guys ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Izuku replied, "Yeah we're good, but the conduit got away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damnit. Alright, I want you two to go investigate the billboard he was hiding in. See if you can find any clues as to where he might be now," Reggie ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha." Izuku hung up the phone and blasted himself into the nook between the billboards, Delsin appearing immediately after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, looks like our sniper is a sniperette," Delsin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true, the crevasse was decorated with all manners of women's clothing, make-up, and romance novels. A few bags of take-out littered the place and the name 'Brent' was burned into the walls in cursive writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of a camera clicking forced Izuku to turn around and see his brother taking pictures of panties that had been left on a wire, presumably to dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dude, don't be gross," Izuku told his brother, punctuating his sentence by slapping his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reggie told me to take pictures of stuff that might clue us in on where she is now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's what you decided to take a picture of first?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin shook his head and waved his brother off, continuing to take pictures of their surroundings. Izuku wandered around, and noticed some random blue squiggles on the billboards. Once he got right next to it, the squiggles joined with another group of them on the road forming the face of a raggedy man with a mohawk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's some gourmet shit right there," Delsin observed, snapping a picture. "Reggie said that he's gonna go over to the station and cross-reference this face with the name Brent, so we got some time to kill."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cool," Izuku replied. "I think I've figured out what this chick's power is by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, do tell." the youngest brother asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you notice how every time she went under a neon sign it would flicker and go out? I think that's what she drains from," Izuku pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neon, huh. Hey, if I grab this do you think we could put on EDM concerts in our living room?" Delsin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hate EDM."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not necessaril—"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean 'not necessarily'? You constantly say it's the bane of music!" Izuku yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin was about to respond when his phone buzzed with a text. "Hey, Reggie said that he knows who Brent is. He was a drug dealer who got murdered a few blocks to the right, and get this: he had a charred 'bullet' wound. Sound familiar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like our girl. Let's go check it." Izuku backed up out of the billboard, and sent himself flying before he could hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yo, you got my drugs?" a shady looking man asked as a group of three equally shady looking men walked up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, if you got our money," the man who seemed to be the leader answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do—," the sound of a jovial war cry filled their ears, cutting the man off. "Do you hear that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heads up fuckfaces!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku crashed into the dealers, sending them flying all over the alley. The buyer went down next: Delsin smoke-dashing into him, wrapping his chain around his neck and tossing him a few feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coordination, baby!" Delsin cheered as he high-fived his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this is the place?" Izuku asked, staring up at the decrepit building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's what Reggie told me. Let's get inside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin stepped up to the door and rattled the knob a bit, but to no avail, so he did the next best thing, placing his hand on the knob and blasting off the lock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The place might as well have been a closed haunted house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The word 'Brent' was sprawled all over the walls, to the point where almost none of the wall was visible. As the two brothers walked further into the house, they noticed a light source, not made from the neon light surrounding them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a room at the back of the house, a shrine of sorts sat idly on the back wall: candles surrounded framed pictures of Brent, and behind them a mural of Brent sitting in a chair and facing the door was burned into the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This doesn't make any sense; if this chick killed him then why does she act like he's some sort of deity?" Delsin questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's strange." Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku noticed piles of take-out food piled near the mural. "Hey, I know that place; it's got this big neon sign. We can wait for her to stop by and grab some food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, that'll take too much time. We need to be quick about this or everybody back in Salmon Bay will die," Delsin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delsin, this might be our only chance at catching her. Look at these." Izuku picked up a pile of receipts from a table and spread them out. "She goes there almost every night. If you have a better idea, I'd love to hear it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin sighed and aimlessly gazed around the room, before finally agreeing to Izuku's plan. "You better be right about this Izuku."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Abigail 'Fetch' Walker, a girl from New Jersey with short purple hair and a plethora of piercings, skidded onto the roof of the restaurant that she frequently ordered from. She wore a large green coat, a white shirt, and a pair of dark red shorts over torn leggings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, I'm starving," Fetch said to herself, taking a few steps towards the roof entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had just gone down mear minutes ago so the D.U.P. was still active, but she wasn't worried; nobody could catch her anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fetch must have jinxed herself, because before she even got a chance to react, somebody grabbed onto her hand. Instantly, neon sparks flew from their hands, lighting up their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like her power was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>drained</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of her body, and it hurt like a bitch. Fetch immediately thought was that whoever this was, must be a D.U.P. agent, and there was not a figure skating chance in hell that she was going back to Curden Cay. So she mustered up every last bit of her strength, and broke free from her aggressors hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dazed and scared, Fetch's first thought was to run away, neon outlines of her body following her close behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fetch could deftly hear someone yell, "Get after her!" from back on the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku grunted as he rolled onto another roof, before sprinting off of it and jumping to the next one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to Delsin's slippery buttery fingers, he was tasked with cutting the other conduit off at an abandoned auditorium, while his brother chased her there. Thankfully, Delsin had managed to steal the ability to run like she did, so keeping up wasn't an issue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Delsin at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku, however, was struggling to beat them, even going so far as putting a dent in the side of an apartment complex by blasting himself off of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, after ten minutes of non-stop running, he reached the auditorium, and with one final pulse from his feet, he soared over the building…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And smacked into the girl they were chasing, forcing them both through an open skylight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Delsin blinked into existence next to them and grabbed the girl by the hand again, causing purple and pink sparks to fly between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more seconds of Delsin draining her powers, the purple and the pink fused into a bright blue and rocketed both of the conduits a few feet back. Izuku jumped to his brother's aid, while the girl got up and pointed an open palm at the two, pink neon light extending from each of her fingers and forming an orb in the middle of her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fetch, wait!" Delsin screamed, holding out his hands in an attempt to calm her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fetch?" she questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not your enemies here," Delsin said, taking a few steps closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fetch froze for a few seconds, before going back on the offensive, the neon orb in her hand growing bigger. "Bullshit, I ain't trusting no D.U.P. rats!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku looked at her like she was two cans short of a six pack. "D.U.P.? No, you've got it all wrong; we're quite literally the exact opposite."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Fetch asked, lowering her hand, causing the neon orb to dissipate. "If you're not D.U.P. then why have you been fuckin' with me all day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that town your transport crashed in? Well Augustine plowed straight through it and now our people are dying because of her," Izuku explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the only way to save them is for her power to undo what she did. Thankfully, I am a power sponge, so I just need to hold her hand for a bit and I can save all of them. But I'm not strong enough to take her on, so I needed a few more powers, and you are the first one we came across," Delsin finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, ok, I believe you, so you basically have a copy of my power now don't yo—" An arm wrapped around Fetch's neck before she could complete her sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reggie, what the hell dude?!" Izuku yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's a murderer. As a police officer, it is my rightful duty to bring her in," Reggie answered, trying to control the squirming Fetch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that, and what she did is awful, but they were drug dealers, people who have ruined other people's lives beyond comprehension. It's not like she was killing Innocents!" Izuku argued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Delsin stepped up to Reggie and ripped his arm off of the neon conduit. An alien malice filled his eyes as he growled out, "When it comes to dealing with conduits, the decision is </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not yours, not ours, mine," Delsin let go of the eldest brother's wrist and shoved him a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. But don't come crying to me if she burns a hole in your leg," Reggie spat, before walking to the exit of the theater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delsin, the fuck?!" Izuku grabbed his brother by his jacket and brought their faces close together so they could communicate quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I— I'm sorry, ok? But I couldn't just let him send Fetch to jail. Now are you gonna help me figure out this new power?" Delsin rhetorically asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah man, you're on your own for this one," Izuku backed up a few paces, before shooting himself out through the sky light, and tumbling next to a disgruntled Reggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you'd be helping out Delsin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's better if you and me start on the trail of the next conduit. How's your wrist?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, I experienced much worse at the police academy," Reggie said, waving off his little brother's concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grinned as he threw his arm around Reggie's shoulder, "Come on then, the night is still young."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'll be honest, I tried to write the Fetch fight about ten different times, and I came up with nothing each time. So I hope that it doesn't bother you that I just had Izuku and Delsin talk her off the ledge. That's it for now, Peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mushroom Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Alright Reg, got any leads?" Izuku asked as he plopped down on the cheap bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and his brother were holed up in a motel, looking through case files from the past week to find anything suspicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, take a look at this." Reg turned his computer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sharply dressed man was crumpled on the ground, seemingly paralyzed in a pose of gasping for air. His face was pale and his veins were disgustingly pronounced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's some eco-terrorist, was found with poisonous spores floating around his lungs," Reggie explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone pissed off mother nature," Izuku said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's an understatement. There were six other people just like him killed, all of their death's...plant related." Reggie flipped through all of the case files, showing him the locations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well with the D.U.P. swarming Seattle, it's a bad idea to stray far from a place a conduit deems safe. So if we take the location of all these bodies—" Izuku took the computer, a map of the city, as well as a pen, and began to make small marks at the locations of all the deaths, "—Then we find our guy. This park is in the center of the bodies, all we need to do is search this place, and we find the conduit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what are we waiting for?" Reggie asked, grabbing his jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's split up, we can cover more ground that way," Reggie ordered once they arrived at the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got it, I'll go left, you go right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two went in opposite directions, and wasn't long before Izuku began to see a glowing orange light through the trees. It was some kind of make-shift camp; a simple fire and tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku was about to call Reggie, when something slapped his phone out of his hand, he spun around and met face to plant with a large blue blub, with purple outlining each of it's petals. The bulb opened up and hissed, revealing a long black tongue like appendage, the sprayed a noxious green gas in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku fell to the ground clawing at his face, and two pairs of feet walked over him. His vision cleared and he realized that his biological parents were standing directly over him, Hisashi and Inko Midoriya.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no no no no no no, stay away from me!" Izuku fired a sound pulse at his father, who dispersed into mist, only to reform a second later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How would your brothers feel of they knew that you've been lying to them the all these years about what you are?" Inko asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku stood up and swung his fist wildly, yelling like a madman, when suddenly a puff of blue gas hit his face and the visions went away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He fell down again and a short girl with brown hair that hung over her face squatted down next to him. She wore a big red sweater, and a skirt of the same color, a pair of puffy red socks, and some light pink sneakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, all that was supposed to do was knock you out and give you a mild case of amnesia. I don't know what happened!" She apologized profusely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, really. But that's one hell of a plant you got there," he chuckled, "Izuku Rowe, sound conduit." His hand stuck out to the conduit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She cautiously shook it, before introducing herself, "Kinoko Komori, eco conduit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reggie came crashing threw the trees, "Izuku? I heard a sound pulse come from here, are you ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Reggie, I'm fine, and I found the conduit we're looking for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm guessing you're not gonna let me take her in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I have better thing to do. I'll see you back at the motel," Reggie sighed as he walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long awkward pause, before Izuku attempted to break the tension, "So when did you learn you had these powers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I was a little girl. I was on a camping trip with my girl scout troop, and these girls, they were just...hurting the forest, I could feel it crying out to me for help. I didn't kill them, but let's just say that they would definitely run if they saw me again," Kinoko explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku noticed her face drop, and he stood up, picking Kinoko up with him, "Come on, let me take you on a date. There's plenty of mischief two conduits without adult supervision can get up two in this city."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku and Kinoko had settled on eating at some cheap food truck, before going to the botanical garden. The second one was her idea, he had wanted to attack a D.U.P. convoy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See this is why I love food trucks, because for thirteen bucks you can get food that some of the most expensive restaurants can't beat," Izuku hummed as he inhaled about a fourth of his burger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are so gross," Kinoko giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey if you think I'm bad, you should stay away from my brother Delsin. One time he managed to get peanut butter stuck to the back of his neck, it was there for like three days, we were waiting to see how long it took for him to notice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My little sister was the same way, although I guess she gets a slight pass because she was a baby. But to this day I will never be able to explain how she managed to throw her plate into the kitchen from the other side of the house," Kinoko said as she took a bite of her own food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you said you control plants right, what's that like?" Izuku leaned closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really control plants, it's more like I'm their queen. I ask them to do something and they do it," she answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying you can talk to plants?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pretty much yeah, it's part of the reason why I killed those men. I could hear the cries of anguish from the plants they were killing. I tried to reason with them, but they were more concerned with their own wealth than the planet they live on," Kinoko scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, while I agree that those guys are shitheels, the only way I'm gonna keep you from jail is if you don't kill anybody else, deal?" Izuku asked in a stern tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I won't kill anyone else. Now let me ask you a question, why are you really here?" Kinoko leaned over the table and locked eyes with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grinned, "I'm here to take down Augustine. See, Delsin is a conduit like you and me, one that can copy the powers of other conduits. Augustine tore our town up when you guys escaped and most of our people are dying because of her, so we plan to get some good old fashioned revenge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you want me to help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to, it'd be nice if you did though. But we're on a date, let's not worry about the—" a truck screeched to a halt in front of them, cutting Izuku off as D.U.P. soldiers piled out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Attention conduits, surrender now or we will be forced to open fire," one of the soldiers yelled through her mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinoko let out an annoyed sigh, "Izuku, sorry in advance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A thick vine broke out of the ground and wrapped around his torso, lifting him up and tossing him at the soldiers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While spinning in mid-air, a smile spread across Izuku's face as he realized what Kinoko wanted him to do. He curled up into a ball and let loose a sound blast from his whole body, flattening the D.U.P. agents against the pavement and pushing their truck into the middle of the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he landed back on the ground, he sprinted over to Kinoko and picked her up bridal style, her short-stack frame making it easy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, before more of them show up," Izuku joyfully laughed as he rocketed the two of them upwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure it's a good idea to be here after the D.U.P. attacked us?" Izuku quietly asked, making sure not to interrupt the tour guide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not gonna let them ruin my fun," Kinoko huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"—And here we have the extremely rare Bluewood pine, named for its pale blue heartwood. Unfortunately, this species is now dying, in fact this is one of the last in existence, and it too will soon die. It just can't sustain itself with how polluted the air has become. Come along now, the tour continues this way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group moved forward, but Kinoko stayed back, staring at the tree, her hands hovered over it, and the once droopy and near dead tree began to heal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Izuku asked in wonder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm helping it grow," Kinoko answered simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hands went back to her sides and she smiled, satisfied to know that she had saved the tree. When she turned around and saw the big dopey grin on Izuku's face, she couldn't help but laugh a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's with the grin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing, you're just... really pretty when you smile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That stopped her laughter real quickly, replacing it with a blush that might as well have set her face on fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well you don't look so bad yourself," Kinoko said, trying to hide her face in her sweater.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her head popped back up, and a worried expression warped her face, "Izuku, something's coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walls of the botanical gardens exploded and D.U.P. soldiers rushed through the hole, a bald man in a leather trenchcoat bringing up the rear, large shards of concrete floating around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinoko cried out and crumpled to the ground, holding her head and mumbling something about 'So many deaths'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku scowled as he pivoted to the soldiers who began to open fire at him. His hands shot up and a low, long sound pulse stopped the bullets and sent the clattering to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For fuck's sake, do you dicklips ever take a nap?!" Izuku slammed his hands downwards and floored all of the agents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imbeciles, I shall handle this myself," the bald man walked up to Izuku and was lifted into the air by a concrete pillar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man didn't even get a chance to attack before a sound wave shot him upwards, towards Izuku, but before the two collided he was suspended in mid-air, his body surrounded entirely by soundwaves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen baldie, this is my first date, and I don't mean with this girl, I mean this is my first date ever, so I really want it to go well. But you guys being here is really fucking it up, so if you could just not..." Izuku paused so he could blast the man out the glass ceiling, "THAT'D BE GREAT!" Izuku yelled just to add insult to injury.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A static sound coming from the ground stole Izuku's attention. The bald man had dropped a walkie-talkie, and clearly someone was talking on the other end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delta squad, report. I repeat, Delta squad, report," Augustine yelled out the speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh this was gonna be fun. Izuku leaned down and picked the device up, bringing it close to his face, before softly whispering, "Hey bitch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku Rowe?" Augustine's static voice asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one and only!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Augustine sighed, "And I assume this means that the squad I sent to contain you and your little girlfriend has been wiped out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come for her again, see what happens." Izuku crushed the walkie-talkie in his hand and let the broken bits fall to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound conduit quickly turned on his heel to help his date up, wait was she his girlfriend now? No that might be moving too fast, he should definitely just stick with date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The plants, they're all—" Kinoko's laboured breaths stopped, "Fine? But a fight with the D.U.P. should have destroyed most of them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, when they blasted a hole in the wall you fell down saying something about death so I figured that you could hear the plants dying. I didn't wanna put you through that so I made sure to deal with them all at once," Izuku explained, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, why do you care so much about the plants?" Kinoko sounded just as confused as she did earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you care about them so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinoko paused for a few minutes, before she began to seemingly try and even the height difference between them, but even on the tips of her toes she oy reached his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand, what are you trying to do here?" Izuku asked, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinoko pouted and put her fists on her hips, "I'm trying to kiss you, you dense nerd. Now lean down!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku did as he was told and instantly knew that it was the best decision of his life. Immediately her tongue invaded his mouth and started fighting for dominance, a fight that he fully intended to win, even with his inexperience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinoko pulled back first, they were both panting heavily and a trail of saliva connected their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, there is a much better way I could thank you for protecting these plants," Kinoko coyly trailed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I definitely like where this is going!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>-- Alright. All small children form a line, I will lead you past the smut and to the end note.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Kinoko hummed in pleasure as she and Izuku stumbled into her tent, lips locked and tongues tied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku, tired of bending over, grabbed her by her thighs and lifted her in the air, causing Kinoko to giggle like a schoolgirl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand slipped further and further down, snaking under her skirt and into her panties, softly vibrating his fingers as he plunged them into her sopping pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinoko moaned loudly with pleasure, Izuku's fingers rapidly bringing her to a climax, his digits went as deep as they could possibly go and started rolling around within her walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his free hand, Izuku began to grope her breasts, they weren't the biggest but for him they were perfect. The second that he pinched the small nub on her tits, she came like a waterfall, soaking her underwear as well as Izuku's fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fell back on her bed, both panting with lust. Kinoko reached down to the grass and pulled up a flower, "Using your powers to make me cum isn't fair. So now I'm gonna do the same thing." She blew into the flower and the pollen flew into his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Izuku's cock bulged through his pants, pushing his zipped down and breaking into the open air. It stood at eight inches and was throbbing painfully, a clear fluid leaking from the tip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pollen of this plant is meant to increase libido, as well as cum production. So just sit back and relax, I'll take care of you." Kinoko began to pull his pants down the rest of the way and moved down to be eye level with his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did not waste any time, running her tongue across the underside of his shaft, before taking half of his length into his mouth and using her free hand to fondle his balls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, why are you so good at this?" Izuku groaned. Kinoko didn't answer, instead pushing herself further down his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku screamed with pleasure, pushing her straight down onto his pelvic bone and pumping load after load into her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had stopped cumming, Kinoko moved up and wrapped a blanket around the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh, my first sexual experience was in a tent. Delsin owes me five dollars," Izuku chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and go to bed," Kinoko sleepily mumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku pulled out his phone and shot a quick text to Reggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Izuku: Hey Reggie, something came up and I don't think I'll be back in the motel any time soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Cop: I should have expected this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku soon fell asleep next to Kinoko.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't have much to say here other than I hope you enjoyed, and that I Am Thou is next. I shall link the two discord servers that I frequent the most if you would like to talk to me about my fics directly.</p><p>The Hoard: https/discord.gg/zwpR8g5</p><p>Land Of Madmen: https/discord.gg/wtUrpj2</p><p>That's it for now, peace.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lacking Gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Izuku yawned loudly as he sat up, he hadn't slept this good in years. A weight on his chest drawing his attention downwards to see Kinoko clinging to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lightly shook her, causing her to stir and look up at him. Kinoko promptly began blushing and scrambled off of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that," She nervously said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it," Izuku chuckled. He then looked down in what seemed to be anxiousness, "So, are we a thing now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I do really like you. But I don't like being tied down. I hate the idea of being with just one person. So if you're up to it, I wanna have a polygamous relationship," Kinoko answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" Izuku began moving around her tent, grabbing his clothes and hastily putting them on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Basically, we're dating, but if we find someone that we both really like, then we can make them apart of our relationship," she explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku sat down of the bed, "Hey, if it means I get to be with you. I'm open to anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kinoko immediately started blushing as a grin spread across her face, "Oh flattery gets you everywhere!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's phone buzzed with a text from Reggie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Cop: Incase you forgot, we still have three more conduits to find, I'll meet you outside the park and we'll try to find a lead.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku frowned, he had honestly no idea where to start with finding the next conduit. Suddenly an idea came to his head, and he turned to his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where one of the other conduits are? I mean, you did escape with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. I think Ochako might be hiding out in a boat house near the pier, it's a pale pink color, you can't miss it. Although when you find her, I recommend you be indoors," Kinoko giggled to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that mean?" Izuku nervously questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if I tell you it ruins the surprise," Kinoko said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku rolled his eyes, planting a kiss on her cheek and saying goodbye before beginning to leave Kinoko's tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" Kinoko called.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Izuku asked, halfway outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One last warning. Ochako is insatiable," Kinoko winked smugly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku then proceeded to turn into a blushing mess, and he refused to answer Reggie when he asked about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span> "Are you sure this is the place?" Reggie asked as the two walked down the pier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's where Kinoko said she was," Izuku shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're sure we're trusting her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're not going through this again Reg'," Izuku sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The two walked on the boathouse, knocking on the door a couple of times to get the conduit's attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she didn't answer, Izuku looked to Reggie and nodded, slowly turning the doorknob and opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ochako? We're not here to hurt you. We just wanna talk!" Izuku called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a hand touched both Izuku and Reggie's backs, and their weight disappeared, sending them floating up to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A woman stepped out from the shadows, she had chestnut colored hair in a bob and eyes of the same color. She wore a pair of overalls over a yellow shirt and a pair of pale pink sneakers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Izuku Rowe, conduit and active D.U.P assaulter, I'm also a friend of Kinoko's," Izuku grinned from his place on the roof.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're not with Augustine?" The brown haired girl asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck no!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him skeptically, before pressing her fingers together and dropping them both to the floor, "Ochako Uraraka," she greeted as she stuck her hand out to help Izuku up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I trust you can take it from here?" Reggie asked, dusting himself off from the fall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah man, you can take off if you want," Izuku answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, I have more work to do," Reggie waved goodbye to his brother and shot a cautious look to Ochako before leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So—" Izuku plopped down on a couch, Ochako soon following, "What got you caught by the D.U.P?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents ran a construction company, but they didn't have a lot of employees so they had to do most of the work themselves. When I got my powers I realized I could help them. I'd remove some of the gravity from heavy objects so that the labor wasn't as back breaking. Unfortunately one of the employees caught me doing it," Ochako said, it seemed like it was getting hard for her to talk, "He wanted... pictures in exchange for his silence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastard," Izuku whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry I never gave him any. I sent his lecherous ass to the sun," Ochako scowled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Guys like that don't deserve the lives they're given," Izuku said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't think I'm a bad person?" She asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hell no, anybody would've done the same thing in your scenario."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako sniffed and wiped at her eyes, "Thanks. So what about you, why do you hate the D.U.P?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well when you guys escaped Augustine tore through our town. Me and my brother are here to get her to fix our tribe. But we obviously can't do it on our own so we've been trying to get the help of other conduits," Izuku explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry," Ochako looked down in guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologise for escaping, I'd rather it be this way," Izuku smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That got a genuine smile out of Ochako, one that he wished to see more of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a second will you?" Izuku asked, grabbing his phone and stepping outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dialed up Kinoko and waited for a few seconds, as soon as she picked up he was cut off, "Yes you two can go on a date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know I was gonna ask?" Izuku questioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I was just about to call you to ask the same thing," Kinoko giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm gonna like this polygamy thing," Izuku said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh trust me so do I," Kinoko then hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku walked back inside, "Hey, do you wanna go do something, just the two of us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the D.U.P?" Ochako asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, they ain't got shit on us, especially if we're together. There has to be something you wanna do," Izuku answered as he sat on the couch with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Ochako trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bowling, really?" Izuku asked as he finished tying his shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Ochako asked back with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not complaining or nothing, just don't know if you're ready for this loss," Izuku mocked a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Winner gets to pick what we do next?" Ochako propositioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'll be thinking about it while we play," Izuku snickered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you're about to get trounced," she laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll see about that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How?!" Izuku frustratedly yelled, "How the fuck did you manage to get only strikes?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dad taught me, never lost a game in my life," Ochako answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're dad sounds like a cool dude," Izuku said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...he is," Ochako sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you won, what are we doing next?" Izuku suddenly asked as he stood up, taking Ochako's hand and having her stand up with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako seemed to think about it for a few seconds before she grinned, "Follow me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>--</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is surprisingly relaxing," Izuku said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two were back in Ochako's boathouse, putting a new coat of paint on one of the more dilapidated rooms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Painting has always been one of my favorite things, at least in this context. I could never dream of trying to make actual art," Ochako chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you never know. You could end up in a museum at some point."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako just laughed and waved him off, "So, I've given you some of my emotional exposition, why don't you share yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku's smile fell a tiny bit as he sighed, "I have issues with controlling my anger. I get a kick out of getting into fights, it's why I took up boxing in the first place. I just got this rage inside me that bubbles up every so often, I know it's wrong but I can't help it most of the time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not wrong though," Ochako said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean. I shouldn't like getting into fights...should I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem to know where to direct all that anger anyways, assholes like the D.U.P," Ochako walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "There's nothing wrong with you Izuku."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," Izuku smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two went back to painting in silence, the only sound being their breathing until Ochako grabbed a paintbrush and lightly flicked it, peppering Izuku's face with small flecks of yellow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you are so going down!" Izuku grabbed his own brush and flicked it at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the next few minutes they fought, although they rarely hit each other aside from a few droplets on their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually Izuku set his brush down and rushed Ochako, picking her up in a bear hug and essentially immobilizing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped her brush and burst into a fit of giggles as Izuku spun her around before putting her back down. Suddenly, they went silent and just looked into each other's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers, Ochako immediately reciprocating. After a bit they separated, a thin string of saliva still connecting their mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How about we move this somewhere more comfortable." Ochako looked around the room at the wet paint on the walls, "And dryer."</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Alright small children, it is time for you to go, things are about to get unholy. Just skip down to the end notes.</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Izuku and Ochako stumbled into her room, lips locked and stripping each other of their clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once both of them were bare naked, Ochako pulled away and laid down on the bed, spreading her legs to show off her bare pussy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku grinned smugly as he grabbed her knees and pushed them to her head as he lined his cock up with her slit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ochako eagerly nodded to tell Izuku she was ready, which he responded to by impaling her on his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku immediately set a fast pace, thrusting in and out of Ochako as fast as he could, drawing loud moans from the both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, come on Izuku. Fucking breed me!" Ochako shouted as she felt the tip of Izuku length knocking against her womb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izuku didn't last very long, it felt like her pussy knew each and every one of his weak spots and was messaging them with great intensity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed his hips down as far as they would go and let loose a torrent of cum that flooded her womb, instigating her own orgasm which sprayed against Izuku's pelvis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed with lust, Izuku grabbed Ochako and turned her around so her back was flush against his chest, where he resumed his frantic thrusting. Much to Ochako's delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having just orgasmed a few seconds ago, neither of them lasted very long, but before he came  Ochako locked lips with him, probing his mouth with her tongue. She moaned into his mouth as he filled her to the brim and them some.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exhausted, the two fell down on the bed. It was only afternoon and Izuku was already covered in...various fluids.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, an explosion went off in the distance, sending both Izuku and Ochako scrambling to get up. Out of the window, they saw a mushroom cloud appear on a D.U.P stronghold, and Izuku knew exactly who caused it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to go," Izuku suddenly said as he began running about to get his clothes on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What why?" Ochako asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because wherever there's an explosion, my brother is usually at the epicenter of it," Izuku answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way out the door, he pressed his lips to Ochako's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might wanna go meet up with Kinoko by the way." Izuku handed her a slip of paper, "Don't worry, I'll see you again soon."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>'ello everyone, as you can see I'm British now. Just a quick update, I know I said that I Am Thou would be next week but I got the date of my test wrong so I Am Thou will be coming out of hiatus the first week of December. Here's a link to the two discord servers I lurk in the most:</p><p>The Hoard: https://discord.gg/dkrE77m</p><p>LoM: https://discord.gg/R9BU25t</p><p>That's it for now, Peace.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everybody, you're least favorite lifeless shell of a husk here bringing you a brand new story. Now obviously some of the dialogue has been tweaked mainly due to my not remember certain parts of the game all that well and I do apologise for that but I have Small Brain Syndrome. Another thing I'm going to be doing is that, instead of having Delsin's Karma symbol on the back of his vest, I'm just gonna leave it off because that's gonna be a bitch to explain. Buckle up folks because we're currently at over 4k words and I think that we're only 25 minutes into the game. That's it for now, Peace.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>